Un minuto
by Music Gianval
Summary: "Sonrió, y aún le quedaban cincuenta y nueve segundos". (Basado en Gif de tumblr xD)


**PDV de Trixie**

Ya sé lo que la mayoría piensa: Eli y yo estamos total y completamente enamorados, pero no lo confesamos porque tenemos miedo a ser rechazados, cuando el sentimiento es mutuo. Pues, lamento decirles que no es cierto. Y no lo digo porque tenga pena en decir que lo amo, porque en eso no se equivocan, la verdad estoy enamorada. ¿Pero él? No. Él no siente nada por mí, ni por nadie, porque siquiera piensa en ello. Se le ve muy enfocado en su deber como Shane, y no ha tocado el tema. De hecho, cuando jugamos verdad o reto con Junjie una noche antes de marcharnos de las cavernas del Este y despedirnos, Eli había aclarado seriamente que no estaba interesado en nadie. Ni una pisca de duda, ni una risilla, o sonrisa, o sonrojo que hubiera indicado lo contrario. Por mi parte, yo sí tuve que confesar mis sentimientos hacia él, y él en vez de tomar valor y admitir que lo que había dicho hace poco era mentira, sólo me sonrío tiernamente, reafirmando el hecho de no estar pensando en formar pareja y que no me veía más que como una simple y fiel compañera; su mejor amiga.

Y seguro ustedes ahora mismo están gritando, ya sea internamente o a los cuatro vientos: "¡Friendzoneeee!". Bueno, lamentablemente, tienen razón. Esa noche había conocido como se sentía que te dejaran en la zona de amistad, y ciertamente, no es agradable.

¿Cómo me sentí? Se me estrujó el corazón. Me sentí herida, rota, perdida. Aunque había escuchado varias veces que la vida sigue aun después de momentos como esos, ahora ese dicho me parecía algo imposible y hasta ridículo. Quiero decir, ¿saben lo que significa esperar y esperar a que el chico de tus sueños note que existes, porque sabes que tiene un buen corazón, y no sería capaz de romper el tuyo, para luego hacerlo? Díganme, ¿es agradable? En especial en mi caso, porque no es simple atracción: de veras lo amo, y echarlo de mis pensamientos es en vano.

Testarudo, fastidioso, infantil, burlón... eso era él. Y aún no logro convencerme de que lo veo como un amigo, como él me ve a mí. ¿Cómo lo logra? ¿Cómo hace para no enamorarse? ¿Qué lo hace tan impenetrable?

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que él había confesado aquella verdad. Estamos devuelta en el refugio, y a excepción de una que otra misión, todo es muy tranquilo.

 **PDV de Eli**

Está oscureciendo, así que decido cerrar todas las ventanas del refugio y activar el sistema de seguridad. Los chicos están cenando, puesto que ya yo había comido. Pero antes de pasarle llave a la puerta trasera, opto a ver como va todo por el comedor. Y noto que, mientras Kord, Pronto y las babosas juegan y ríen, Trixie sólo revuelve con el cubierto su cena, la cual está totalmente entera.

Me siento mal por ella. Hacía un par de semanas le expliqué que no me interesa ninguna chica, y ella sí le interesa alguien. ¿El problema? Ese alguien soy yo. Y por más que busco y rebusco entre sus cualidades, siempre he terminado en verla como una buena chica. Lamento no poderla ver como algo más, pero no puedo ilusionarla para luego decepcionarla más de lo que ya está. Es mejor que se olvide de mí y se vaya fijando en otro.

Empecé a ver nubloso debido a las lágrimas que comenzaron a interferir con mi visón, por lo que supe que era mejor salir en busca de aire fresco. Salgo al patio, y dejo la puerta abierta. Me siento al lado derecho del marco

Inteligente, bonita, cariñosa, simpática, compasiva... empecé a enumerar sus cualidades, tratando de nuevo a convencerme de que la amo. Pero el amor no se fuerza. Es inútil. No la amo, yo no la veo así. ¿Cómo será que hizo ella para enamorarse de mí? ¿Cuál es la clave? ¿Cuál es su secreto?

Las lágrimas caen, huyen, y yo sólo las dejor salir

 **PDV de Trixie**

En el momento en el que se me empezó a dificultar la visión y mi rostro empezó arder, decido guardar la cena en el refrigerador y salir a tomar aire. Eso hace Eli cada vez que se siente mal, y parece funcionar, pues disimula muy bien su dolor frente a todos. Me dirijo al patio trasero, me siento al lado izquierdo del marco, y comienzo a llorar, escondiendo mi rostro entre las rodillas, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cómo le haces? —me pregunta una voz masculina más que conocida para mí. Asustada, noto que Eli está del otro lado y también está llorando. Lo veo, con su sonrisa estúpida de siempre, causando que me derrita. Era imposible. A ese chico no lo iba a olvidar si seguía viviendo con él.

—¿Cómo le haces tú? —pregunto devuelta, en un tono más alto. Su reacción es neutral: deja de verme y ve hacia un punto muerto. No parece querer contestar, así que, como ya sé a qué se refiere con su interrogante, decido responderle:— ¡Tú! ¡Eres únicamente tú! —exclamo, llamando su atención y causando que vuelva a observarme, esta vez con asombro— ¡Eres terco, pero te amo! ¡Eres un completo tonto y te amo! ¡A veces quiero golpearte, pero no puedo porque te amo! ¡Tu mirada me cautiva! ¡Tu risa me aprisiona! ¡Y aunque lo desee, no puedo dejar de amarte! —grito. Por suerte, parece que nadie más que él escuchó mi confesión, puesto que moriría de pena si los chicos hubieran oído todo aquello.

 **PDV de Eli**

Sí. También sé sus defectos. A veces es gruñona, mandona, e irritante. Pero eso tampoco hace que la ame.

Aún no contestaba mi pregunta. Sin embargo, yo debía contestar la suya.

—Una amiga. Eso eres para mí. Eres grandiosa, increíble se podría decir. Tienes muchos talentos. ¡Ja! ¡Enamorarías a cualquiera! —gracias a la tensión que tengo dentro, comienzo a elevar el tono, sin poder evitarlo— ¡Eres preciosa, tus ojos me impactan y tu piel es delicada y tersa, al igual que tu perfecta silueta! ¡Tu risa es como música para mis oídos! ¡Tienes unos sentimientos muy lindos! ¡Pero mi corazón no te ve más que como una amiga! ¡Y yo sólo quiero enamorarme de ti! —al ver como sus ojos se agrandan de la impresión, trato de calmarme. Habíamos sacado todo lo que nos habíamos guardado, y ahora era el momento de encarar la realidad.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —empieza a hablar. Yo le oigo con atención, puesto que quiero terminar con todo esto—. Dame un minuto para lograr enamorarte, y si no lo logro, te olvido ¿sí? No es posible forzar un sentimiento —propone. Me parece algo injusto.

—¿Por qué un minuto?

—Porque si no logro enamorarte ahora, no quiero vivir en la espera de hacerlo luego. Quiero acabar con esto ahora. O te espero, o te olvido. Así de simple —asegura. Y yo no hago más que aceptar.

 **PDV de Trixie**

Me poso a su lado y empiezo a contar de manera regesiva desde el cinco. Termino y le miro, con su mirada atrevida de siempre y su sonrisa de lado. Inevitablemente, sonrío, viéndolo perdidamente a sus ojos. Noto que un brillo comienza a hacerse presente en ellos.

Había observado como era el cielo desde la superficie en unos libros que Eli tiene en el ático, y en serio es muy bonito. Juararía que ya no me faltaba ver el cielo en persona como para fascinarme con su hermosura, puesto que con tan sólo observar los profundos ojos celestes del chico a quien tengo frente a mí, ya me siento en él.

Lo malo es que ahora tendría que olvidarlo, porque en definitiva, habían pasado como quince segundos y yo aún estaba como una tonta recostada de la pared, contemplándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada boba. Seguro ya comenzaría a babear luego.

Perdí, y no creía poder hacer nada en treinta y cinco segundos

 **PDV de Eli**

Empieza a contar desde el cinco para abajo, en forma regresiva. Trato de verla con todo el cariño que le tengo, y si era posible, más. Pero al verla contar con la cabeza gacha de manera tímida, me pareció muy tierna, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Al elevar la mirada ella, comenzó el minuto. Lo primero que hace, no sé si para enamorarme, es sonreír. El brillo que siempre carga en sus ojos esmeraldas ahora los veo diferentes. Desde ese momento, comencé a verla diferente.

Sonrió, y aún le quedaban cincuenta y nueve segundos.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Qué inspiración la mía :P**

 **Muy meloso xD ¿no creen? Díganme qué les pareció.**

 **Este es uno de los "fic's" en los que he estado trabajando y aunque sólo se trate de un one-shot, aún hay más 7u7**

 **-¿No te estás comprometiendo con muchos fic's?**

 **Sí, pero estoy de vacas y hay que aprovecharlas al máximo.**

 **Y cambiaron el doblaje de Trixie T.T Vanina se fue y la reemplazaron con una tal "Daiana". No se nota mucho la diferencia, pero igual T.T**

 **No olviden sus reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me alegran el día :D**

 **Punto, final.**

 **PD: Fic inspirado en un Gif que vi en tumblr. Lo único que decía era: "Le di un minuto para enamorarme. Sonrió, y aún le quedaban 59 segundos".**


End file.
